The Muggles of Pain
by spyderdark
Summary: Hermione has been expelled from Hogwarts and for the last four years she has stayed at her mother and father's house.  There are new rules in the house that will break up her thoughts of her so called loving family and turn them upside down.
1. Introduction

I do not own these characters, nor like them. If you enjoy Harry Potter you might enjoy the other side of Hermione's character. Reviews are accepted but understand that is just the introduction.

The Muggles of Pain

Introduction

Hermione Granger opened the door to her bedroom and almost closed her right foot in the jam slamming it shut. Her parents who were simple muggles never understood her thoughts. At best they tried and horribly failed in her eyes. She slumped on her bed and took out her mini wand that she secretly bought in the forbidden alley. "Well at least I have you," she said looking down at the fat little white wand. "Vibratio," she sung out.

There was a knock at the door some time later and a soft woman's voice spoke through the pine door. "Oh, darling, we are leaving for the corner store." No response on Hermione's part as she lay naked in a spell of ecstasy. Since her expulsion of Hogwarts four years earlier she had hid from the world and conducted much of her schooling by herself but nothing could have been taught to her to let her know of how to handle the next situation.

The door slowly opened the woman who spoke earlier poked her head in a bit. To her amazement and maybe delight she saw Hermione spread across her red oak canopied bed naked, her frizzled dirty brown hair thrown roughly about her pillow. The woman opened the door more to get a better look and was amazed how she could have gotten this beautiful. Her eyes lowered starring at Hermione's hairless mound. Her saliva grew heavy in her mouth and her vagina secreted such a wealth of cumm that it was starting to make wetness appear were the woman was rubbing her slit through her yellow flower sundress.

"Well, dear pretend daughter, it is time we show you the real world," the woman evilly screamed ramming her thumb up into her loosened asshole.

Hermione snapped out of her self induced spell just to see the woman she called mother griping the telephone cord. "What the fuck," Hermione screamed as the woman wrapped the cord around her thin neck. Hermione reached out her left hand to summon her real wand but they were not moving. A second person was holding them down; their knee pushing hard against her young vulva. Her eyes met with the second perpetrator, it was Harry!

"You little bitch," he screamed like a little girl. "All those years I made passes at you and you never even gave my cock a second thought. Well now is my chance to show you," he yelled, "releasio." His zipper came down and a small wrinkled cock dropped from his pant's entrance.

"Show this, you little wizard," a high pitch moaning voice sung through the house. All of Hermione's wizard books flew from their resting places and crashed into the nerd of wizards. He fell to the floor and curled up in a fetal position, sobbing like a little bitch. "And they say I moan," the apparition exclaimed as his zipper drew its self up, catching Harry's shriveled penis in its metal teeth.

"For a ghost you are pretty decent," the mother said tightening the cord around Hermione's neck till her eyes rolled back in her head; "now we shall have two to teach. The girl went limp as the muggle mother released the cord and checked her adopted daughter's pulse. "Still alive and ready for more," she grinned back at Moaning Myrtle, "shall we," Mrs. Granger said.

"Yes, lets," Moaning Myrtle wailed in a venomous laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters nor do I like them. Feel sorry for them all you want, it only gets worse.

The Muggles of Pain

Chapter One

The Reality of Pain

Moaning Myrtle hovered down to Harry's frail body and laughed. "Come we shall have fun," she giggled as she dissolved her unearthly body into a mist that glided into the forehead of Harry. Harry shuddered for a moment then went into a violent convulsion. His body shook as Mrs. Granger looked on in amusement and pleasure. When the convulsions stopped Harry took to his feet and stretched out his arms.

"What does being the world's most powerful wizard feel like," Mrs. Granger said throwing Hermione's limp body over her shoulder as her soaked vagina let out a queer sound as her bare lips hummed. Mrs. Granger turned her head back to breath in the smell of her adopted daughter's fanny fart, "delicious!"

"Oh, you cannot have all the fun," Myrtle said through Harry's body. "Let us hurry before she awakes." Harry led the way through the bedroom door and down the oak staircase to the parlor. On the right side was Mr. Granger's den; where he sat in a large leather chair holding his cock with one hand and the other with a glass of scotch. Myrtle's moaning startled Mr. Granger who looked back to see Harry stroking his erect cock.

"Why you little gay bastard," Mr. Granger bellowed. He sprang out of his comfortable chair, his cock smacking against his firm stomach. "I will teach you!"

"Oh, honey," Mrs. Granger screamed pushing Harry to the other side of the door as she whispered to Harry, "I put Hermione in the kitchen take her down to the basement and wait for me there."

"Darling, he just never seen such a big cock, that is all. You should feel proud," she said smiling and licking her lips as she ran her long frail fingers over his throbbing member.

"Well that little cock needs to be taught a lesson," he broke contact from his wife and took three steps toward the open door with closed fists.

"Maybe I need to be taught a lesson too," Mrs. Granger said seductively as she fell over one of the massive padded arms of his chair. "I was naughty with the gay boy, Mr. Granger," she looked back and smiled as she threw her thin dress up over her back to reveal her creamy white ass.

"What the fuck are you saying," he asked, turning toward his scantly apparently loose wife.

"I was horny and bored and I asked Harry to show me his wand. He pulled out his penis instead and forced it in my ass. It was small I could hardly feel it in me then he cast a spell and I blacked out."

"I am going to kill that little punk," Mr. Granger said in anger as he cock began to soften.

"When I awoke he was pumping my ass and grabbing my tits. I lay on my back in tears then I let it go."

"Let what go," Mr. Granger spoke out regaining his erection and was now starting to pull at it.

"I felt the urge to pinch one off and pushed Harry's cock out of my ass. You would have laughed dear husband. I continued to push and shit all over that little wizard. His cock looked like it was covered in chocolate. I took him by the hair and smeared his face all over my ass till his tears blended with my shit. He said he was sorry and that something had came over him. After I kick in his little balls I told him I accepted his apology but I need to tell my husband."

"Is that what he was doing down here, to say he was sorry?"

"Please, punish me, husband. My ass is clear and waiting for your cock. Show me what a real cock feels in my tight English ass. Rip it with your big cock," she exclaimed pulling her creamy cheeks apart.

"You want pain? Bitch, I am talking to you!"

"Yes doctor, show me, give me, and let me have pain!" Her asshole nervously puckered ever knowing that it would hurt.

Mr. Granger took down his pants and started shaking his cock, "here is a little pain," he said smacking his cock's head on His wife's rosebud. It drew tighter with each smacking. "You are going to have trouble shitting for a week after that stunt." He took her brunette hair and pulled it in a bunch as he yanked her head back.

"Please, give me your cock!"

Without a warning he drove his large member through the tight opening and plunged into the depth of her bowels. Her teeth clenched with excitement as Mr. Granger's penis tried to weaken her anal cavity, pushing and pushing till she thought he cock came through her stomach.

"Fuck you, Mrs. Granger! You like that? Did Harry's small fry bust you open like that?

"No," she cried softly. The pain was real now and it grew in its intensity as his cock grew red. "Please stop, please," she pleaded as he continued to pound into her reddened cheeks. Small splashes of blood squirted out of her ass as he drew out and sucked back in when he dived.

"You want me to stop? Is that it? Did you cry like that when you were fucking Harry, huh you weak bitch?"

"No, sir, please stop!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me. I will do all the yelling. Now tell me you will only have me...tell me," Mr. Granger screamed in anger as he felt the need to let loose the dogs of war.

"You are the only man I want! Please stop," she whimpered feeling her anus ripping.

"You better respect me, whore," exclaiming as he tore into her ass at rapid speed, sending her eyes back in her head. "Now turn around," he said yanking his bloody shit splattered cock out of her defiled widened hole. "Put it in your mouth!"

Mrs. Granger looked up at the dirty cock starring at her with its bloody eye. She slowly opened her mouth and just as she did, the cock ran down her closed throat. Not only the cock having shoved down her throat but the taste of blood and her own shit sent up bile that was only stopped by Mr. Granger's dick. She forced the bile down as Mr. Granger pulled his cock from her throat.

"Now taste me," he stroked his freshly cleaned cock violently like a madman, his laughter the same. "Keep your eyes open," he insisted as he slowly felt his semen run through his large sack and up through his shaft. In an instant Mrs. Granger's face was covered with white ooze. It burned her eyes and a stale salty taste filled her mouth. She swallowed what had got in her mouth and wiped free her eyes. "Go wash off and let this be a lesson."

She pulled herself off the ground and painfully walked toward the open door, dripping blood on the floor. Her head was down and a few tears still splattered her glasses.

"Send that little bitch down to clean the mess up! Who knows maybe I need something with fewer miles on it," he said laughing as he pulled up his pants and refilled his glass with scotch. "Bitches!"


End file.
